happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ipso Fatso/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Ipso Fatso. Note: All images are put in order. Episode IF1.png|The night. IF2.png|Now it's the day. STV1E2.2 Disco Bear's house.png|Disco Bear's house. IF3.png|The alarm clock is about to wake someone up. IF4.png|Wow, it even has nice light effects! Disco Bear's Room.png|This guy acts like it's the 70s. IF5.png|Disco Bear sleeping. IF6.png|"*yawns*" IF7.png|"Alright, I'm up." IF8.png|"Okay, let's go to the bathroom." IF9.png|Disco Bear goes to the bathroom. STV1E2.2 Disco Bear walking.png|Dance Party! IF10.png|"I'll show you the most stylish way to enter a bathroom." IF11.png|Disco Bear's bathroom. IF12.png|"Here we go." IF13.png|Disco Bear dances. DANCE.png|The bathroom has a dance floor? IF14.png|"Can you dance like me?" IF15.png|"Yeah! I'm very good at dancing!" IF16.png|The moonwalk by Disco Bear. IF17.png|"And..." IF18.png|"...the stylish move at the end." IF19.png|"I don't need this anymore." IF20.png|Disco Bear looks at himself. IF21.png|"Looking good as usual!" IF22.png|"I have really nice hair." Disco mirror.png|"Heeeey, how're you doing?" IF23.png|Disco Bear goes away. IF24.png|Disco Bear's scales. IF25.png|Disco Bear's weight looks pretty okay. IF26.png|Uh-oh. Too much weight. IF27.png|"I'm sure my weight is okay." IF28.png|"But I want to see it anyway." OH NO.png|"What...! I weigh THAT MUCH?!" IF29.png|"Oh no!" Thicc.png|Each time Disco Bear notices he's fat, his belly gets bigger. IF30.png|"How did this happen?" IF31.png|Disco Bear is sad. IF32.png|"Well, I need to get rid of this weight." STV1E2.2 A Diner.png|The diner. Happy t.PNG|Disco Bear rides his bike to the diner. ...He has a bike? STV1E2.2 Diner Door.png|The diner's enter. IF34.png|"Almost there." IF35.png|"I did it!" IF36.png|"Now I want to eat something." IF37.png|"something dietetic, of course." IF38.png|Disco Bear enters to the diner. STV1E2.2 Giggles and Petunia.png|Giggles and Petunia in the diner. IF40.png|They're happy. IF41.png|Disco Bear in the diner. IF42.png|"It's time to show off my talent." IF43.png|"Everyone look at me!" IF44.png|Disco Bear, remember that you're in a diner! IF45.png|It's not a good idea to do this in diners. IF46.png|"So funny!" IF47.png|"Hey, nice to see you!" IF48.png|"Am I cool or what?" IF49.png|Now they're not happy. Oh it's him.png|"Oh no, Disco Bear's here..." IF50.png|"We don't like you, Disco Bear!" IF51.png|Disco Bear doesn't care that Giggles and Petunia dislike him. Menu.png|"So many choices, which one is healthy?" IF52.png|"They're all so delicious!" IF53.png|But you're on a diet, Disco Bear! IF54.png|"Okay, I choose this one." IF55.png|"Good morning, I want one..." IF56.png|"Wait! I forgot I shouldn't eat that kind of food!" IF57.png|"I don't want to get even fatter!" Fat.png|You'd think Nutty would be the one with this problem. IF58.png|"I'm so sad." IF59.png|"I can't even eat my favorite food!" I guess I'll just eat this banana.png|"At least I can eat some fruit." IF60.png|"Let's have some." IF61.png|"What? Is he eating fruits because he's overweight?" Hey watch this.png|Petunia the skunk is about to form a circle because of Disco Bear's GIANT BELLY. IF62.png|"Look at this perfect square!" IF63.png|"This square is so funny!" IF64.png|Giggles and Petunia laugh. IF65.png|"Loser!" IF66.png|"I can't eat this anymore." IF67.png|"But I need to eat fruit." IF68.png|Hey, Disco Bear! IF69.png|The floor is clean. IF70.png|Now it's not. IF71.png|Right by the entrance! IF72.png|Guess who's coming to eat something too. IF73.png|Watch out, Lumpy! IF74.png|Uh-oh. IF75.png|"Stop!" IF76.png|"What's this?" IF77.png|"I almost stepped on this banana peel!" IF78.png|"That's funny." IF79.png|"Okay, let's step here." IF80.png|No, there's water there. IF81.png|"Well, someone should clean the floor." IF82.png|Really? IF83.png|"This electric cable is unsafe!" IF84.png|Lumpy with his long leg. IF85.png|"Then I'll step somewhere here." IF86.png|And no one noticed these nails before. IF87.png|"I hope this side of the floor is safer." IF88.png|"Ouch, there're nails there!" IF89.png|Well, that was unexpected. IF90.png|"How?" IF91.png|A snake! IF92.png|"Go away!" IF93.png|"This is my territory." IF94.png|Well, it is a cartoon. IF95.png|"Where can I step?" IF96.png|"Uh-oh, I'm falling down!" IF97.png|"Someone catch me!" IF98.png|"No!" IF99.png|Lumpy falls down. IF100.png|"My spine!" IF101.png|"I'm okay." STV1E2.2 Lumpy with your injured spine.png|Real moose aren't supposed to bend like that. Keep in mind that Lumpy is a cartoon moose. IF102.png|Lumpy, you're right on the road! IF103.png|"Those were delicious." IF104.png|"Now I need to go." IF105.png|Disco Bear sees Lumpy. Ipsofato discobear01.png|"Oh, you poor, poor thing." IF106.png|"It's not good to ask for money." IF107.png|"But you can have some anyway." IF108.png|Disco Bear holds several coins in his hand. IF109.png|"I... need... some... help..." Ipsofato money.png|"Get a job!" Or 51. IF110.png|"Ready to fight?" IF111.png|Disco Bear is full of energy. IF112.png|"Yes!" IF113.png|"I'm so strong!" IF114.png|"Get ready to feel pain!" Surprisetheft.png|Surprise theft! Here they come.png|Lifty and Shifty: They also steal meat. It's not the first time. IF115.png|"Faster, bro!" IF116.png|"Oh!" IF117.png|"I can't stop!" IF118.png|"Okay, now I can." Dfgsdfgvksdfh.png|"Where'd it go?" Goof #24. IF119.png|"I did it." IF120.png|Ehm... Ipso Fatso.png|Not a good idea. IF121.png|"Well, skipping ropes are not for me." IF122.png|"Hey, what's this?" IF123.png|"I'm gonna eat it!" IF124.png|Disco Bear eats his "jumping rope". Mmmmm-o.gif|"What a good workout; I'm going to have a small snack. Mmmm, link sausage." Burp-0.png|"Burp!" IF125.png|The gym. IF126.png|You should've visited this first, Disco Bear. IF127.png|Look who's here! IF128.png|"Let's do this!" Floatingbarbels.png|This gym is so intense that gravity itself is lifting weights (hence those floating barbells). IF129.png|"Yes, that's me." IF130.png|"Just look at these muscles." IF131.png|"Now I need to know how much I weigh." IF132.png|"I hope my weight's okay." IF133.png|"Here we go!" Shit I'm still fat.png|"I'm still too heavy!" IF134.png|He's so sad because of this. IF135.png|"Well, then I'll just get some exercise." IF136.png|Giggles and Petunia in the gym. IF137.png|Disco Bear also wants to walk on a treadmill. Please like me.png|"How's it going, ladies?" IF138.png|Disco Bear tries to talk with Giggles and Petunia. IF139.png|"Let's start!" IF140.png|"Here we go." IF141.png|They don't want to talk to Disco Bear. Justignorehim.png|"Just ignore him." IF142.png|"Just look at me, I'm funny!" Smoothmoves.png|Strutting his stuff. kungfu.png|Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting... Ballerina.png|Now he's a ballerina. Endpose.png|How's that? Notimpressed.png|They're still not impressed. Notimpressed2.png|"Sigh." Tired.png|Impressing ladies is hard work. IF143.png|"Some water can help me." IF144.png|"This water is so nice!" Thirsty.png|Gotta stay hydrated. IF145.png|"It really helps!" IF146.png|"See? I can keep walking on the treadmill." Ok hand emoji.png|Disco Bear is okay! Drink.png|This calls for another drink. Shortcircuit.png|Okay, now he's wasting water. IF147.png|I think you know what happens in these situations. Shortcircuit2.png|For this he will pay. IF148.png|"Work harder, Disco Bear, work harder!" IF149.png|"What's with this thing?" IF150.png|"Why did it stop?" IF151.png|"What's going on?" Toofast.png|This should help him break a sweat. IF152.png|"Oh no!" IF153.png|"This is not good!" Bolts.png|The bolts come loose. IF154.png|The first bolt flies away. Bolts2.png|Those bolts weren't even there before. IF155.png|"No, no, no!" IF156.png|"How do I stop this thing?!" Runawaytreadmill.png|Runaway treadmill! IF157.png|Toothy and Sniffles. You can do it!.png|Go, Toothy, go! Comingthrough.png|A simple "Outta my way!" would have been nice. Cantsupporttheweight.png|Toothy getting weak, unaware of his friend's demise. Death: Sniffles Predecapitation.png|Sniffles wasn't really that strong to begin with. I doubt he would have been able to lift that thing. Toothy is dead.png|Oh no! Death: Toothy IF158.png|"Someone help me!" Youhitsniffles.png|Disco Bear realizes he stepped in something/someone. IF159.png|Sniffles is in quite the bad situation. IF160.png|Like we said, it's a cartoon. Deadtreadmill.png|Before... Flattenedtreadmill.png|...and after. WhathaveIdone.png|"What have I done!?" Bloodytreadmill.png|Sniffles' remains are still visible. IF161.png|No one will guess what happened here. IF162.png|What a nice day! Runawaytreadmill2.png|Let's continue this workout outside the gym. Handyrussellnutty.png|Nutty, Handy, and Russell. Glass.png|Is Russell the only one seeing this? Russellinhalf.png|Russell's dead, nobody cares. Death: Russell Paynomind.png|Still don't care. File:Screen_shot_2012-05-22_at_1.38.45_AM.png|Handy would rather break the Fourth Wall than worry about his friends. Latereactionfromhandy.png|A bit of a late reaction from Handy. Death: Nutty Protection.jpg|Dead Nutty and Russell. IF163.png|"Stop, please, stop!" IF164.png|"This helmet is so useful!" Im alive.png|"Yay, I survived!" IF165.png|"I need to do something!" Concrete.png|Don't be so sure. IF166.png|Some pieces of asphalt. IF167.png|"What a lucky day!" IF168.png|"Hey! What's that?" Thatsgottahurt.png|Handy smashed in the face. IF169.png|He fell. HandyDeathZ.png|"Nevermind." Death: Handy IF170.png|The happy family. Pop and cub.png|Cub before he gets rollouted by Whitney's Milktank. IF171.png|"Wow!" IF172.png|"This is so much fun!" Watchoutcub.png|"Watch out, Cub!" Crushed cub.png|Did I say Whitney's Milktank? I meant Disco Bear's treadmill! IF173.png|"My son!" Death: Cub whyagain.png|"Why does this keep happening to me?!" IF174.png|Someone helped Lumpy. wheelchair.png|Lumpy taking his last cup of coffee. IF175.png|"I like this coffee!" IF176.png|"Who's that?" Incoming.png|Incoming treadmill! IF177.png|"Him again!" File:Spittake.png|Spit take. Lumpyhastogo.png|Depending on how fast Disco Bear was moving, Lumpy might have had time to open that door and go inside. Discofollows.png|Disco Bear doesn't realize he could just jump off his mode of transportation. IF178.png|The dangerous road. File:Wheelchairrun.png|Lumpy sure can move fast on that wheelchair. IF179.png|Successful landing! IF180.png|"Faster, he's coming closer!" IF181.png|"AAAAH!" IF182.png|Disco Bear also lands successfully. IF183.png|"I still don't know how to stop this thing!" IF184.png|Faster, Lumpy! IF185.png|"No! You can do it, Lumpy, you can!" File:Idiotscollide.png|Lumpy is not fast enough. IF186.png|The control panel detaches from the treadmill. IF187.png|And it falls down. IF188.png|"This all is just a bad dream." Is it over?.png|Lumpy: "Your eye looks funny." IF189.png|"No, it's not a dream!" IF190.png|They're on the highway! IF191.png|A car. Look_out.png|"Look out!" IF192.png|"Righter!" IF193.png|"The car is coming closer!" Caravoided.png|That was a lucky break. IF194.png|"Phew!" IF195.png|That car was so close! IF196.png|"We made it, Lumpy." IF197.png|The car is about to bump into the tree. Cuddlescrash.png|Cuddles before his demise. Rabbitsausage.png|Cuddles' fate from Class Act returns. IF198.png|"We still can't stop!" Steering.png|Apparently, Lumpy's head is a steering wheel. IF199.png|"Lefter!" IF200.png|"The tree!" IF201.png|"Many trees!" IF202.png|"Well, Lumpy, get ready for the worst part." Branches.png|The two get hit by a few branches. IF203.png|"Ouch." IF204.png|"Another branch!" IF205.png|"I'm sure this will all end soon." IF206.png|One more branch. IF207.png|"What's next?" Wall.png|And now they must avoid hitting this. File:Deadend.png|Lumpy and DB see the wall. IF208.png|"There's only one way to stop this." IF209.png|Such a painful way! Handgrinding.png|Lumpy trying to stop his wheelchair. Lumpyinpain.png|He's gonna feel that in the morning. IF210.png|"I can do this!" armless.png|Old Handy may be gone, but now Lumpy can take his place. IF211.png|"My hands!" IF212.png|The left hand flies away. IF213.png|And the right hand also flies away. IF214.png|"No, they could hit someone!" File:Flakysad.png|What's the matter, Flaky? File:Hitbyarm.png|Lumpy hits Flaky without being there. Flakcro.png|Yep, blame the guy carrying a big wooden bat. IF215.png|Now there's no way to stop. IF216.png|"No, AAAH!" wallcrash.png|Lumpy before his fate. Bearscantfly.png|Too bad bears can't fly. Death: Lumpy Wallgoof.png|So... who else wants to be Handy? IF217.png|The wires. Beforedecapitation.png|Disco Bear as he hits the telephone wire. Ipso Fatso Death.png|Flying head! (He lost some weight. Also, that death could happen differently.) Death: Disco Bear HTF Moments - Mole mistake DB head with melon (TV S01 E02.2) 1.png|Random scene with The Mole and melons. IF218.png|Disco Bear's head falls right into the box of watermelons! HTF Moments - Mole mistake DB head with melon (TV S01 E02.2) 2.png|Okay, maybe not so random. IF219.png|The Mole tries to find a watermelon. HTF Moments - Mole mistake DB head with melon (TV S01 E02.2) 3.png|Of course he picked that one... HTF Moments - Mole mistake DB head with melon (TV S01 E02.2) 4.png|Because The Mole obviously knows what that scale says. I'm surprised he knows where it is. HTF Moments - Mole mistake DB head with melon (TV S01 E02.2) 5.png|At least the scale says he lost weight. Weightloss.png|That's just because it's only his head. Miscellaneous STV1E2.2 Diner Panoramic View.png|An Internal Vision of Dinner. STV1E2.2 Gym Panoramic Vision.png|An Internal Vision of Gym. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG